


And Then There Were None

by Spyloaf



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Actor! Hanschen, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Ilse and Hanschen Hate eachother, M/M, Not, Romantic Soulmates, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates share tattoos and the pain that goes with it, Tattoo Artist! Ernst, Texting, The Rilow Siblings, Thea and Hanschen are twins and Melitta is their little sister, Wendla and Hanschen are besties, angst with a hint of fluff, part of the first paragraph in unnecessary but i included it anyway bc why tf no, there is a lot of texting because I love writing text convos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyloaf/pseuds/Spyloaf
Summary: Soulmates share the tattoos that one gets as well as the pain of getting it. Hanschen doesn't really talk about his small collection of tattoos that his soulmate has gotten. Well, not until he gets one of his own that is. 
Hanschen is forced to get breakfast with his sisters at some cafe on his only day off that week. All he wanted to do was sleep, but no. Little does he know that this outing may unveil who his Soulmate is.
(Or: Hanschen and Ernst are Soulmates. Thea and Melitta introduce them because they know this. And, then they have to find the best way to tell their own separate friends that they have found their soulmate)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all the praise on my previous fic!! It means so much to me! I'm still kind of new so I'm not sure how replies work, so I'm thanking you guys here!

Everyone was born a blank slate, there was no ink imprinted on their skin then there was only blank slates waiting to become of the age where doodles, messages, and reminders that their soulmates had written on their skin. At that age no one could tell if they had a soulmate or not as long as the child was healthy no one batted an eye. But, when a child’s skin never showed the writing of one’s soulmate than there was room for concern, or that a child might have an irregular soulmate. Parents never wanted their children to be the subject of bullying or teasing over something they couldn’t control, but to hid this children who were irregular and knew it began to hide it until they were much older. That’s when things began to change and shift people were no longer able to see the writing of one’s soulmate on them instead it was replaced. Replaced with the system that didn’t appear on one’s body till much later in life, this system allowed soulmates to share not only the tattoos that were carefully imprinted on the one’s skin, but also the pain that went along with it. It was as if God himself had changed the system with a blink of an eye. Of course this didn’t happen quickly it was a long drawn out process of evolution through the soulmate system. No one really knew exactly why this change happened, but not many cared enough to actually try and find the exact reason either. 

 

It was customary for almost anyone who turned eighteen to get a tattoo something small but noticeable to show their soulmate that they actually existed. Of course not everyone did though due to the fear or simply not knowing what to get. So, when Hanschen’s father approached him about the topic he declined, he wanted to wait till he knew what he wanted to get for himself. Now, that he’s twenty-three and out of college with a degree in the performing arts he now knows what he wants to get to respond to his soulmate. 

Hanschen has known that he’s had a soulmate since a few months after he turned eighteen. His soulmate had gotten a small silhouette of a cat on their wrist, it’s not like he’s complaining about it he’s always been a cat person. But, ever since then his soulmate has gotten more tattoos, and more frequently too. He didn’t care getting the spits of pain while sitting in one of his few non-arts related classes, but he did care when the newest tattoo of a rose was done. Hanschen was standing there performing his solo at the show’s first preview when the pain just slapped him in the face. Luckily, he was able to finish his song and go off stage before making a fool of himself. Hanschen wasn’t happy and that was the understatement of the year, he was furious. 

The next day few days, his forearm was in constant pain as the tattoo healed, this was by far the largest one his soulmate had ever gotten. So, the night of his last performance before taking a small break to recuperate he decided to get a his own tattoo finally. It was an old fashioned microphone something that stood for his love of the arts, and looked better than a regular modern day one would have. Lucky for him his best friend, Wendla’s, girlfriend, Ilse, was a tattoo artist. Though he may not be found of her, it was his best option. He’d much rather go to someone he knew was good at tattooing, than some stranger he knew nothing about. 

Hanschen, walked into the small parlor that night after his performance. Instead of seeing the tall girl with crazy dark red hair, he was greeted by a small boy with dark messy hair.  
“Hello! How can I help you?” He could tell the kid wasn’t used to people coming this late.

“Hi, I was looking for Il-” He got cut off by the person of subject.

“Hansi! Hey, come over here and I’ll get you all set up!” Ilse said coming out of the back room with a wicked grin. Hanschen complied to her demands, and sat down at the bench watching the boy disappear into the back room. “Sorry I was in the back helping Ernst with something. Moritz usually isn’t at the front counter, he’s kind of skittish.” She explained, “Okay, lift up your shirt so i can tattoo your side, then lay down on your side it’ll be easier that way.” Again he complied. “You’re usually more talkative, are you scared?” She smirked as she wiped his left rib cage with an antibacterial wipe. 

“No, of course not!” He protested, he was just a bit nervous that was all.

“Okay whatever just relax I’ll be done with it in about a half hour.” It seemed like a long time but seeing as the pain from getting the rose tattoo lasted about an hour it didn’t surprise him. “Sooo… Is it your first time or has your soulmate gotten one before?” 

“My soulmate has gotten quite a few actually.” His voice faded into a squeak when she began to actually tattoo him, it hurt like hell. Maybe getting it on his ribs wasn’t the best idea?

\------------------------------------------------

“Hey Ernst, everything okay back here?” Moritz asked Ernst as he walked into the back room where he was enjoying a nice cup of tea. “You know, you could probably go home early tonight?” That was true but right now he was enjoying himself here.

“Yea, I know! I just thought I’d hang around here till you got off, so we could go home together.” His voice got quieter as he finished the sentence. “Anyways, is Ilse’s friend here yet?”

“Yea, he is. Are you still going to meet up everyone at the cafe tomorrow?” Moritz asked as he poured himself a cup of the fresh brewed tea, Ilse made moments prior.

“Yeah of course! Thea would kill me if I didn’t.” That was true the girl might have been way smaller than him, but she was way stronger and if given the right motivation it was highly likely should could kill anyone, no matter the size. 

“You have a point there.” Moritz laughed sitting down next to him. That’s when, Ernst suddenly felt a horrible pain coming from his side. “Ernst are you okay?” Moritz said worryingly.

“Yeah I’m fine! I think my soulmate is finally getting a tattoo though.” He managed to say with a smile.

“That’s great! It’s just a matter of time before you meet him!” He could tell Moritz was happy for him, but he had a somber edge to his voice because he’s too afraid to talk to his soulmate. 

“Thank you, but Moritz you really need to tell Melchior.” Even known he was in immense pain he could still worry over his best friend.

“I know, I know.” The dark haired boy trailed off looking to the ground.

\------------------------------------------------

Hanschen may have woke up way too early on his first day off, and with a shooting pain coming from his side. But, he promised his sisters that he would meet them at a small cafe near his apartment to meet their friends. He could never say no to them, Melitta because she was way to sweet and Thea because honestly he was a little afraid of her. He quickly got up got in the shower, put on a sweater and some jeans, ran a comb through his hair, and raced out the door. He was known for being early and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon if he had anything to do with it.

The Cafe was small but cute with it’s pale blue walls and flower arrangements. Hanschen scanned the surroundings looking for his sisters.

“Hey Hansi! Over here!” Thea shouted waving him over to the large booth they sat at. “Its nice to see you! How’d last night’s performance go?” She asked as he slid into the circular shaped booth, sitting right next to her.

“It went fine, but I did do something after the performance was over.” He smirked leading the two girls on a bit.

“I don’t need to know about your sex life.” Melitta deadpanned, rolling her eyes at the mistaken context of his response. 

“I’m offended that you would think that! I was finally getting a tattoo.” He pretended to be hurt, gasping dramatically while placing his hand on his chest.

“It’s about damn time you did that!” The brunette girl exclaimed as she leaned in crossing her arms.

“Well it’s just a matter of time till you get one in turn from your own soulmate!” Mellita smiled, her frizzy red hair was tucked under a knitted gray beanie. That’s when he remembered they didn’t know he already had a small collection of tattoos from his soulmate.

“Well, that’s not completely true…” Hanschen trailed off looking down. He looked down as he began twiddling with his thumbs.   
“What?! You never told us about that?” Thea was screaming, Hanschen wouldn’t be surprised if the people outside of the cafe could hear his sister’s scream. “You haaave to show us now, Hansi!” Of course she would ask that.

“Well only two of the few that I do have is visible without requiring me to take off my shirt.” Both Thea and Melitta rolled their eyes at the sight of his slight smirk. He knew he was being stupid just by saying that but making them annoyed with him was a pastime of his.

“Well at least show us the ones that ARE visible.” Melitta basically commanded him to. Honestly, he didn’t blame them for being so eager because when Thea got her first response tattoo he almost ripped her arm off.

“Your wish is my command.” Hanschen over dramatized, and in return they just rolled their eyes at him. He began to pull right sleeve up when Thea reached over and grabbed his forearm. At this point he was basically laying on the table. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Thea just shrugged as she pulled up his sleeve so she could finally see the tattoo in it’s completion. That’s when she gasped thus prompting Melitta to look over at the tattoo just to have the same reaction as her older sister. “What’s wrong with you two? Is there anything wrong with the tattoo?” Hanschen said a little more aggressively than he would have liked. He pulled his arm away from the two girls, so he could sit properly again instead of having to basically lay across the table.

“Hanschen do you know who your soulmate is?” Melitta asked shakily as she was still recovering from the sight of his tattoo. Their reactions to the tattoo were weird to say the least.  
It was a stupid question of her to ask though he would definitely tell them if he had found his soulmate first. Hell, He probably would have told them through introducing them to his soulmate.

“No, I don’t know who they are actually.” Hanschen was slightly embarrassed most of his friends had already met their soulmates, and Melitta had already met her’s. He was the eldest out of his siblings and he still hadn’t found his soulmate yet, but his little sister managed to before him. It was a matter of pride as well as him feeling lonely and left out when seeing all his friends happy with their soulmates, even if the one didn’t know it yet. 

His sisters kept looking back at one another not saying a single word to each other or to him, “Is that okay?” Hanschen was completely and utterly confused by their reactions. This however just prompted both of them to laugh hysterically. Okay, now this was starting to freak him out. 

“Honestly, I’m surprised that you haven’t yet.” Thea was able to say through her laughter which was now calming down. “You guys run in the same circles, you actually share a few mutual friends.” She finally explained to him clearing up all his confusion. It all made sense now they saw the mirror tattoo of someone they knew on his arm, something they obviously weren’t expecting.

“Are you ever going to reveal their name to me? Or am I just going to have to wait?” Hanschen was slightly annoyed that they had known his soulmate, and never introduced them to him even known they didn’t know he was said friend’s soulmate.

“Hmmm… What should I do make you suffer with the knowledge or just tell you already?” Of course, Thea would do this seeing him suffer was the way her and Melchior bonded. Although, Melitta elbowed her in the ribs and just gave her the ‘just tell him now is not the time for making Hanschen suffer games.’”Fine I’ll tell him! Or, I could just give him a quick call?” Obviously, she was going to try to play these games for as long as she likes. But, maybe meeting up with him straight away would be better than just getting a name and possibly a phone number.

“Calling him and asking him to meet up with us would actually be great!” Hanschen was beaming and practically bouncing out of his chair. He was usually calm, cool, and composed, but somehow the thought of meeting his soulmate made him feel extremely happy as well as axiouse.

“Fine I will just calm down.” Thea said with a slightly weirded out tone in her voice. She obviously wasn’t expecting to see her twin brother aking like a puppy just at the mention of meeting his soulmate. She got up from her side of the booth and pulled out her phone dialing the number of his soulmate. “Oh Hey!” She spoke into the phone that was placed at her ear. “I’m fine just out with Mel and my brother. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come meet up with us?” Thea nodded her head at whatever his response was. “Great! We’re at the Spring Cafe, see you soon! Bye!” She then hung up the phone taking her place at the table again. “He’ll be here in a bit!” Thea said with a wink directed at Hanchen.

“Great!” Melitta said smiling, ”Just calm down a bit, Hansi.” She was obviously slightly embarrassed by his over excitement, but honestly who wouldn’t be excited about meeting their soulmate?

He finally calmed down as he sat staring into his coffee, not making eye contact or even conversation with anyone. This was a very stressful thing for him, well really for anybody. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of his soulmate. Ugh, the suspense was killing him. That’s when the bell hung above the cafe door ringed as a tall and lanky boy wearing jeans and an adorable over-sized sweatshirt that seemed to just swallow the boy whole, stepped through the door. He had dark brown hair matched with the most beautiful hazel eyes he’s ever seen in his life. Hanschen felt like fainting right then and their.

“Hey Ernst! Over here!!” Thea began to wave the boy over to the table. By this time Melitta was sitting next to Hanschen instead of her usual spot next to Thea. Ernst walked over to the trio’s table and slid into the booth next to Thea.

“Hello! You must their brother, right?” Oh go his voice was adorable too. It was on the high but soft and gentle. The boy just radiated kindness and gentleness, both being things Hanschen had very little of. Hanschen was so entranced by him he almost forgot to answer, of course this caused a few strange looks. 

“Oh! Yeah I’m Thea’s twin, Hanschen.” He managed to say without sounding extremely nervous. He just gave him a smile that could kill a man. Boy, was Hanschen head over heels already.

“I’m Ernst Robel by the way! It’s nice to meet you!” Ernst said still smiling sticking out his hand. Hanschen’s sisters were right he did have the same rose tattoo, he could see part of it sticking out of where his sleeved ended at. Hanschen, not wanting to look weird, shook his hand and did his best to discreetly show the boy his tattoo that was a mirror image of his own. Apparently, he did a good job because Ernst proceeded to grab his arm and stare down at the rose printed on his skin. “D-Did you get this done yourself? Or did it just appear?” He muttered softly. At this Thea was smirking at Hanschen and Melitta was trying her best not to have an cartoonishly big smile on her face.

“Well If I’m to be completely honest I was in the middle of a performance, and all of a sudden an unbearable pain is coming from my arm. So, to answer your question It just appeared.” He may have been a little to blunt with his answer. However, Ernst’s face went from uncertainty to the biggest most pure smile Hanschen had ever seen. He proceeded to pull down his sleeve to show a mirror image of the one on Hanschen’s arm. Hanschen almost choked on his tears that just seemed to keep coming. They may have been crying messes, but they also had cartoonishly big smiles on their faces.

Everything around them seemed to just disappear. There was no overbearing twin sisters occupied by the motherly younger sister, there was no cafe, there was nothing but them.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hanschen had never been happier he was doing what he loved, he wasn’t in any kind of stress, and to top it all off he had an amazing boyfriend for a soulmate. But, there was only one problem only his sisters knew. Him and Ernst had been together for almost a month now, and both of their friend groups were totally unaware. So, Hanschen decided it was probably best to tell them soon, but the only question is how?

Hanschen woke up that morning expecting to find Ernst next to him, but Ernst was nowhere to be seen. Hanschen quickly scrambled out of the room to see if Ernst was still in the apartment. Luckily, Ernst was in the kitchen making what was probably going to be a surprise breakfast in bed for him. Hanschen tried to go back to the bedroom quietly as possible to not spoil the moment, but he tripped causing Ernst to notice his presence in the room.

“Oh No! Are you okay, Hansi?” Ernst fretted as he ran over to help hanschen up as concern washed over his soft feature. Ernst seemed to be more concerned with him tripping then the fact that Hanschen just ruined the surprise. 

“Yea, I’m fine,” Hanschen replied getting up and brushing himself off. “I guess I kind of ruined a surprise didn’t I?” Ernst just looked down at him with his big doe eyes and smiled.

“Yes, you did actually. But it’s perfectly okay because now you can help cook.” Hanschen just raised his eyebrow at this. If it was suppose to be a surprise in the first place why would he have to cook now? “I’m having a lot of trouble… I can’t cook for the life of me.” Ernst finally admitted in defeat dropping his head. Of course that’s why he wanted him to help.

“Okay, I’ll help then if you’re really that hopeless when it comes to cooking.” Hanschen gave him a smug smile as he walked passed the other boy heading towards the kitchen. He quickly prepared some pancakes and eggs as well as coffee. They both sat down at the small kitchen table that was the only one that he could afford. “So, we’ve been dating for almost a month now, and I was wondering when are we going to tell other people? Like our friends and introduce one another to them.” Hanschen needed an answer he couldn’t keep his love and admiration for the boy hidden from his friends any longer.

“I haven’t really thought about that, I’ve just been enjoying your company so much that I totally forgot.” Ernst responded giggling nervously a little bit at the end. But, Hanschen could tell that he was more embarrassed to admit that, and that the nervous giggled didn’t mean anything more than that. “Maybe we could plan a little get together?” 

“That would be great! But, I should really tell them first or I might get slaughtered by my best friend.” Wendla would already be mad that he kept this from her for this long, so he didn’t want to risk keeping it from her and then just surprising her at a party or in the middle of a restaurant. 

“That’s probably a good idea! I don’t know what I’d do if you were killed only after knowing you for a month.” Ernst said smiling at him as he finished his plate of food. Hanschen got up as soon as Ernst did and gave him a peck on the cheek as he sat down his plate of food on the counter next to the sink. Ernst’s face turned red as an apple. God was he adorable. 

Hanschen quickly grabbed his phone off the TV stand where it laid charging all night, and plopped down on the sofa pulling up his friends group chat. This wasn’t going to be an easy task to do.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Melchior’s a Fucking Meme  
Angry-Cat-> Fairy-Queen-> Milk-Philosopher-> Teabags-> Mother-Rilow-> MarMar

Angry-Cat: Hey guys I need to tell you something

Fairy-Queen: Is everything okay?

Milk-Philosopher: Since when has Hansche wanted to open up to us?  
Angry-Cat: Everything’s fine 

Angry-Cat: And fuck off Gabor

Teabags: Are you telling them what I think you’re going to tell them?

Angry-Cat: ,,,,Yes

Mother-Rilow: It’s about time you told them

MarMar: Huh? What’s going on?

Fairy-Queen: Can you just get to the point Hansi?

Angry-Cat: Well umm,,, I met my soulmate,,,,

Fairy-Queen: Omg congrats!!

 

Milk-Philosopher: Congrats!

MarMar: Details now

Angry-Cat: Well first off Thea and Melitta introduced me to him and I thank them for that

Teabags: ;;)))

Fairy-Queen: Ok Ok but when did this happen? Who are they? And most importantly when are we going to meet him?

Angry-Cat: 1) Like a month ago 2) I can just add them to the chat 3) idk we have yet to disscuse a proper date

Milk-Philosopher: You bet your ass they you’re adding him because I want to know what the hell he sees in you

Fairy-Queen: Firsts off Melchior that’s rude, and secondly I’m offended that you didn’t tell me sooner

Angry-Cat: We wanted to sort things out first

MarMar: Just add them all ready

Angry-Cat: If you insist 

Angry-Cat added Rubber-Duckie

Angry-Cat: There

Rubber-Duckie: Hello!

Fairy-Queen: Hi! I’m Wendla Hanschen’s friend :)))

Rubber-Duckie: Wait like Wendla Bergmann?

 

Fairy-Queen: Yes that’s me, why do you ask?

 

Rubber-Duckie: Oh! I’m friends with Ilse! 

Angry-Cat: You didn’t tell me you knew satan?

Fairy-Queen: Hanschen! 

Angry-Cat: Fine I’m sorry

Fairy-Queen: Anyways what’s your name she may have mentioned you?

Rubber-Duckie: Oh sorry I probably should've said that earlier, but I’m Ernst! :)))

Fairy-Queen: Oh yeah she’s mentioned you!

Milk-Philosopher: Wait a minute I’ve heard of you

Rubber-Duckie: Ummm,,, Do I know you?

Milk-Philosopher: I’ve never met you but my boyfriend, Moritz, has talked about you before

Rubber-Duckie: Oh you must be Melchior then, correct?

Milk-Philosopher: Yep that’s me

Angry-Cat: I’m still not happy about the Ilse thing

Rubber-Duckie: What do you not like her? She’s always been nice to me, we’re actually pretty good friends

Fairy-Queen: They don’t really get along at all

Angry-Cat: Has she ever mentioned ‘The Blonde Devil’?

Rubber-Duckie: On many of occasions yes

Angry-Cat: Well that’s her nickname for me

Rubber-Duckie: Omg I didn’t know that! She’s going to be less than happy about you then

Angry-Cat: That’s a given

MarMar: Oh Hi! I’m Martha! Mel’s girlfriend ;)

Mother-Rilow: <3333

MarMar: <3333333

Rubber-Duckie: Oh It’s nice to meet you all finally!

\----------------------------------------------------------

Well, that went fairly well, Hanschen thought to himself. “Hey It’s your turn! You have to tell your friends about me now!” Hanschen smirked he knew Ilse was going to make a big deal of this. Him and Ilse could get along sometimes but very rarely. He was able to get along with her when she was giving him his tattoo, but that’s only because Wendla told her too.

“Okay! Okay! Let me just tell them first.” Ernst replied back with a weak smile, “Please try to get along with Ilse for me.” Hanschen rolled his eyes at the thought, but he would try his best.

“I’ll try my best, but I’m not promising anything.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Moritz’s Emergency Help Squad

Rubber-Duckie-> BlueWind-> SleepyHead-> Hot-Wheels-> GAYorg-> Otto-Mobile

Rubber-Duckie: GUYS I met my soulmate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BlueWind: OMG Congrats! Add him right now!!

SleepyHead: Congrats!! :)))

Hot-Wheels: He better not hurt you or else I’ll break him

Rubber-Duckie: That’s not necessary

GAYorg: Well, Congrats man! It’s about time you found someone

Otto-Mobile: Add him we have to make sure he’s a good person first

Rubber-Duckie added Angry-Cat

Rubber-Duckie: There he’s added

Angry-Cat: Hello

BlueWind: Hi I’m Ilse!

SleepyHead: Hello! I’m Moritz

GAYorg: Yo what’s up?! I’m Georg

Otto-Mobile: I’m Otto!

Hot-Wheels: Hey! I’m Anna

Angry-Cat: It’s nice meeting you all

BlueWind: You aren’t going to say your name?

Angry-Cat:....You know me and that’s why I’m not saying my name

BlueWind: huh?

Rubber-Duckie: It’s best to get it over with now rather than later

Angry-Cat: F I N E

Angry-Cat: Hi I’m Hanschen .-. You happy yet?

BlueWind: ERNST W T F HOW DO YOU SEE ANYTHING WORTH VALUE IN HIM

Rubber-Duckie: I can’t control who my soulmate is but I love him and he loves me and that’s all that matters

Angry-Cat: <3333

Rubber-Duckie: <33333

Angry-Cat: I’ve bet you’ve asked your girlfriend that question too

BlueWind: Of fucking course I have

SleepyHead: I think Melchi has mentioned you?

Angry-Cat: I wouldn’t be surprised if he had I’ve known him since we were kids, and his whole relationship with Thea was built on their mutual love of tormenting me

GAYorg: Thea as in Thea Rilow?

Angry-Cat: Sadly

GAYorg: Oh she’s a friend of mine! I don’t see why knowing her is a bad thing though?

Angry-Cat: You would understand if you had to live with her for most of your life

GAYorg: ???

Hot-Wheels: Really Thea’s not that bad Hansi

Angry-Cat: ANNA Please yes she is 

Hot-Wheels: No she’s not

Angry-Cat: You were there when she broke my arm yes she is

Hot-Wheels: I forgot about that fhakfhsdkjsa

GAYorg: I’m still very confused

Otto-Mobile: same

Hot-Wheels: I grew up with Hanschen though we were never close friends

Otto-Mobile: Oh yeah! You grew up with Thea and Melitta

Angry-Cat: And Sadly Thea’s my twin and Melitta is my little sister

GAYorg: OH

Otto-Mobile: They have a brother?? ? ? ? ? 

Hot-Wheels: I know for a fact that Thea’s mentioned him 

Otto-Mobile: I don’t believe this

Rubber-Duckie: Otto It’s true they have a brother

Angry-Cat: It’s true though

Otto-Mobile: I’ll ask her myself

Otto-Mobile added Teabags

Teabags: Why the fuck am I here

Otto-Mobile: Do you have a brother because there's someone here who says they are

Teabags: Yes I do I have a Twin brother and I’m sure as hell that I’ve mentioned him before

Angry-Cat: TOLD YOU

Teabags: You’re so petty

Angry-Cat: You are too

Teabags: Honestly I am

GAYorg: Thea why you’re here are you still coming for movie night?

Teabags: You bet your ass I am

GAYorg: Cool Ok!

 

BlueWind: I’m still in shock I refuse to believe Hanschen ‘The Devil’ Rilow is Ernst’s soulmate

Angry-Cat: I had to accept you being Wendla’s soulmate, so you better believe I’m Ernst’s

BlueWind: No I refuse

Teabags: I was shocked at first too Ilse  
Angry-Cat: Why does everyone hate me?

BlueWind: Because you’re insufferable

Teabags: I don’t hate you, I just like messing with you 

Rubber-Duckie: Hansi I love you! <33333

Angry-Cat: <33333333

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! I hope you liked this :))))) Comments and Kudos are appreciated very much!
> 
> I might write another work that goes in this same universe explaining How it goes with Melchior and Moritz telling each other that their soulmates because I feel like that could be a pretty good fic on it's own.


End file.
